


Everyday life

by I_Am_Many



Series: Stucky family [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Groceries, M/M, Shopping, Stucky - Freeform, Stucky baby, Stucky headcanon, shopping cart, supermarket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Many/pseuds/I_Am_Many
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of fluffy Stucky domestic head canon: Steve and Bucky going grocery shopping, with an extra someone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Captain_stucky_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_stucky_17/gifts), [noenoaholi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noenoaholi/gifts).



> Just a tiny little something inspired by this fan art:  
> http://noenoaholi.tumblr.com/post/144234949463/stucky-family-for-you-all  
> And so I dedicate this to the creator of aforementioned fan art, Noenoaholi (who I didn't know was on AO3 when I first published this xD )
> 
> ****************

It had been several years since The Avengers collapsed then regrouped. Several Hydra bases missions, and a few “let’s save the world” ones. Not to forget the whole “coming out hurricane”. But after a while, Steve and Bucky had finally been able to settle down.

Unlike in the 30’s, they knew they would never have the picture perfect life with a home and a pretty wife and a dog and white picket fences. Right now life was more about a large apartment in Brooklyn, a super soldier (or spy) of a husband, a cat named Siam, and a little boy who had many god mothers and god fathers (including an actual god).

 **“Dada, dada, I want arms!”** said the little boy, his arms reaching up towards Bucky.

**“Wait a minute pumpkin.”**

**“Honey, do we have enough noodles?”**

**“Dadaaa!”**

**“Carter, you’re gonna have to wait a bit okay? I have to help Daddy, who is thinking way too hard about this week’s menu.”**

**“Are you sassing me Buck?”**

**“As a matter of fact, I am!”** said Bucky, winking at him with a mocking smile on his lips.

 **“Well, I am so sorry if I try and prepare good food for you and our little champ here”** Steve said as he lightly poked Carter who started laughing.

Then, leaning towards him, Steve asked: **“At least _you_ like daddy’s food, don’t you?” **

**“Daddy, I want arms!”**

**“As persistent as your daddy, aren’t you?”** Bucky joked.

**“You mean as the both of us!”**

Steve couldn't resist his son’s puppy eyes, something he got from his other dad, and picked Carter up.

**“Here you go munchkin! Now we’ll let dada push the cart and worry about the menu”**

**“Not fair babe!”**

**“Shush!”** Steve replied before slapping Bucky’s cap bill down on his face, which made Carter chuckle.

Bucky knew it might not be the life he imagined over 70 years ago, or even the one he had dreamt of in secret. But both Steve and him had changed so much that it didn’t matter anymore.

Because this was so much more. Because now that he was living it, he wouldn’t change a thing. And certainly not the weekly family trip to the supermarket.

This was his life now. And it was bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, that's right, Steve and Bucky's son was named after Peggy's surname ;) And the cat's name is a remnant of their trip to Thailand (which is a fanfic of mine that I'm still writing)  
> Also, thanks for the "slapping cap" part to my personal Captain, Captain_Stucky_17. This one's for you too!


End file.
